The Day The Pope Was Killed
by Nate Fisher
Summary: Aro killed the Pope, along with the rest of the Vatican. Emmett's gone to Volterra to search for grizzlies. Carlisle and Jasper go to search for him, and figure, why not visit the Volturi while there?
1. There's A Class For This

**A/N:** Hunter & Chey are part of the Volturi. Esme and Alice are dead. I didn't write all of this, my friend Hunter helped. It's mostly inside jokes, so feel free to flame.

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Twilight, or any other characters. If I did, Carlisle would be locked up in my basement already.

* * *

**Chey's P.O.V;**

"I'm bo-ored." whined Hunter.

I laughed and shut my eyes. "Me too. You know what would be a good idea?"

Hunter sat up. "What?"

I opened my eyes and gave her a smirk, "Spying on Aro. What else?"

Hunter giggled and we both stepped off the couch.

"Speaking of the great Aro," she said softly. "Any progress?"

I shook my head.

"I think he knows though," I said, tugging on my sleeve. I hopped out of the window and Hunter followed. I hated talking about Aro, it was a tense subject. Hunter was the only one I told, the only one I trusted, the only one who really knew me.

I bit my lip and scanned the room. Aro had company. He immediately noticed us, and I tried to step back, so that he'd take the hint that we didn't want to interrupt. He smiled and told us to come in. I groaned. I could here Hunter's laugh, I wanted to slap her.

"Welcome, Chey and Hunter." Aro said casually. I gripped my sleeve once again. "These are my dear friends Carlisle Cullen and Jasper Hale." He gestured to the men who stood in front of them. I glanced at them. The one he had pointed out as Jasper Hale was tall with honey blond hair, and muscular but lean. The one he had pointed out as Carlisle Cullen was handsomer than any man I'd ever seen before, vampire or not. He was blond, slender, but muscular. I bit my lip and tugged on my sleeve. I noticed Hunter eyeing Jasper, thank God.

I pushed past her. "Hi, I'm Chey Sykes, and this is Hunter Rathbone." I stuck out my hand, smiling. Carlisle shook it first, then Jasper.

"Pleasure to meet you, Chey." said Carlisle

"Likewise," I giggled. I didn't notice that Hunter and Jasper were talking. I shrugged. I could feel Aro's cold eyes on me."So, what brings you to Volterra?"

Carlisle turned to Jasper. "Speaking of Volterra…"

He turned to Aro. Disrespect.

"Have you seen Emmett?" he asked Aro. "He ran to Volterra, searching for grizzlies."

Aro and Marcus laughed. I glared at Marcus, and he glared back.

"No, we haven't. So take your south western friend and run back to Forks, why don't you?" muttered Caius. I glanced at him.

"What Caius means to say," said Aro. "Is feel free to stay as long as you'd like while you look for him."

"Please do," I said thoughtlessly.

They both looked at me. "It couldn't hurt to say." Carlisle said carelessly.

I looked at Hunter and smiled, hoping they would never find Emmett.


	2. One Night Stand

**A/N; **My dear sex bomb Hunter wrote this. :)

* * *

**Hunter's P.O.V;**

I returned Chey's smile and gave her one of those 'we're the luckiest girls in the world' looks. It was surprising to both of us how wonderfully our little spying plan had turned out to be. What was even better, was this Emmett man was probably roaming around Volterra, drunken and without a clue where he was. They'd never find him soon, seeing how large the city was. Those factors together made for a pleasant bit of luck for Chey and I.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice the first time Jasper tried to get my attention. I was too busy daydreaming about his perfect face. Compared to the other marble smooth faces I had seen in my life (most of which was spent in Volterra looking at the same faces for years and years), his seemed the most striking to me. If possible, he seemed to be more perfect than all of the members of the Volturi, even with our greatly enhanced powers. He even seemed more alluring than Alec, the one man I had been infatuated with since I arrived in Volterra.

"Hunter? Earth to Hunter?" I snapped my head to attention at his voice. That voice, oh god. It was possibly the best sound I'd ever heard in my time. Jasper smiled at me in an amused way. "Head in the clouds?" he asked me. If I had had blood running through my veins, I would've blushed redder than a tomato. "Yes, to be honest. I've got... a lot on my mind," I replied sheepishly. I let some of my hair fall into my face to cover my embarrassed expression as his smile grew a tiny bit wider. "That's understandable," he said simply. But just by listening to the way he said it, I could tell that he knew something must have been up with me. But how? In seemed as if he was looking right into my thoughts, and he just KNEW how I felt about him.

Suddenly, a wave of relief washed over me. I looked back up at him, at that gorgeous smile. It didn't seem too hard to talk to him now. But a thought struck me. '...Wait. What in the hell is wrong with me? Two seconds ago I felt like I was about to die of the overwhelming embarrassment I was feeling (well, if it was possible), and now I'm perfectly at ease near this guy. How did THAT happen?' I shoved aside my questions in my head and focused back on making conversation with Jasper.

"So, uh... Who's this Emmett person you two are looking for?" I gestured over to Carlisle with my hand and turned to glance at him for a brief second. Chey was standing beside him, talking and smiling broadly at him, all the while flirting shamelessly. I laughed silently to myself.

Jasper laughed a bit to himself before saying to me, "He's here to hunt himself some grizzlies. He heard from a friend that there were many more here than back in Washington." I looked in surprise at him. "He hunts? But what for? Aren't there plenty of humans in Washington to survive off of?" Jasper chuckled again under his breath. "I'm guessing you haven't heard of the concept of being a 'vegetarian vampire', have you?" he asked. I shook my head no, slightly confused. Was there even such thing as a 'vegetarian vampire'?

"Well, it basically means, we are a clan of vampires that survives only off of animal blood. Human blood isn't even in our diet at all. None of us quite enjoy the idea of taking a human's life away from them. But unfortunately, staying a vegetarian isn't as easy for some as it is for others..." He sighed, and I could tell he was speaking of himself.

As I was about to reply to him, Felix came sauntering in with a smirk on his face. Damn him. He always loved ruining moments for me, ever since I'd make a fool in front of him at the last dinner party. He'd never stop trying to get back at me for that. He walked right in between Jasper and I and announced to the two of them, "How about I show you two your rooms?" I frowned and cursed Felix under my breath, low enough that not even the others in the room could hear me.

Jasper smiled and nodded at me. "So I'll see you later, then, I hope?" he asked me. I felt my stomach fluttering and nodded, smiling back. "Of course. Aro will probably hold some kind of dinner celebration to welcome you while you stay with us." Jasper chuckled a bit, which confused me, but said to me, "Wonderful. I'll see you then." He turned and headed back with Carlisle and Felix to check out the rooms they would be staying in.


	3. Bad Romance

**A/N;** Before I cause any confusion, Hunter and Chey are known for their super sloothing around Volterra.

I watched Carlisle and Jasper leave, then glanced at Aro. I smiled. Hunter and I walked back up to our room in silence, afraid of saying anything. Neither of us had any idea which room they were in, so we decided to keep quiet. I looked at Hunter, I could feel an Alec coming on again. I then thought of Carlisle, his calm voice, his golden eyes, and his blond hair. Delicious. Speaking of golden eyes, why were his golden, and ours weren't? Did It have something to do with weather? With the way he was changed? I honestly had no clue, but I thought his eyes were so…alluring. They were the first thing I noticed. I bit my lip and looked at Hunter. She looked simply astonished.

"Hunter, are you up for some spying?" I whispered.

She stopped and whispered, "When am I not? Who are we—Oh!"

I nodded my head, "Let's go find their rooms."

We both laughed, and walked up the first flight of stairs. Listened carefully, and scanned the hall. I looked at our room, then the empty room next to ours. The door was shut solid, so neither of us could hear anything. Determined and thoughtlessly, I walked over to the room and pressed my ear against the cold door. I could vaguely hear what they were saying. I gave Hunter a 'come here' look. She looked around to make sure no one could see her. As soon as she realized all the doors were closed and everyone else was downstairs, she walked over.

"No, Carlisle. I don't know where he is." I could hear Jasper's melodic voice. "If I did, we would be out of here." I bit my lip. So soon?

"You seem eager to leave, Jasper." came Carlisle's calm voice.

There was a long pause then a deep breath, "I'm not."

I could hear soft mumbles, then a cold hand on my shoulder. I jumped back.

"Fuck you, Hunter!" I exhaled. I turned around. It wasn't even Hunter. It was Heidi. I glanced at Hunter from the corner of my eye. She looked amused yet worried.

"Language," Heidi said sharply. I rolled my eyes. "Spying again, Cheyenne?"

I grimaced. Heidi was the only one who called my by my full name. The others had enough respect to call me Chey; what I preferred. I inhaled.

"Of course not, Heidi. What gives you that idea?" I smiled innocently. She didn't show a reaction, but it was clear that she didn't believe me.

"Oh, let's see," she said. "You and… Hunter are both directly against the door, the two of you are always spying, and –"

"What if we changed our ways?" Hunter said quietly. "Unless, of course, you've been the one spying, Heidi."

She glared at us, and Hunter and I exchanged knowing smirks. Her red eyes were on Hunter as she spoke. I exhaled, and her eyes dashed to mine.

"The feast has commenced," she hissed. "Aro would like to invite you down." She left and I glanced at Hunter.

We both eagerly knocked on the door in front of us. I brushed the dirt off my clothes and smiled. The door opened and there he stood. He looked the exact same as I last saw him, about an hour ago. Hunter's eyes were directly on Jasper, who was staring at his feet.

"Um," I stuttered. "Everyone's, um, going downstairs to, um, you know…"

"Eat?" Carlisle finished. I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay. I'll come." He said automatically. He glanced at Jasper, who glanced back and nodded. "And, so will Jasper."

The four of us walked down in silence. We entered the hall, and everyone was there. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Heidi, Felix… What was this? Aro never made such a big production out of his guests. What were they, royalty?

"Welcome, my friends." Aro said formally. "Sit down."

I sat down across from Carlisle, next to Hunter who was across from Jasper. Oh, God, this was going to be hilarious.


	4. Where The Sun Sleeps

**A/N; **Yes, I know vampires don't eat. Just wait. ;D

* * *

**Hunter's P.O.V;**

As I sat down beside Chey I nudged her ever so slightly in the arm. She glanced halfway at me in time to notice my confused expression. With a slight tilt of her head and a returning questioning look, she motioned a 'what's wrong?' to me. I whispered low enough that only she could hear me. "Jasper. What the hell happened? Earlier we were chatting like old friends, but now he's practically trying to shrivel and hide from me." I snuck a glance at Jasper while talking to her, noticing how true my words were. He was sliding down in his chair, nearly hidden beneath the regal tablecloth now. I swallowed nervously and diverted my attention back to Chey with another worried glance.

"Start conversation," she said with a quick smile before turning her head to speak with Carlisle. I huffed in her direction. Chey was the best friend you could ask for, but once she started some kind of obsession with a new man that was around, there was no way to get her mind off of him. It was almost as if she was a druggie, and her latest boy toy was her heroin.

I took in a breath before turning to face Jasper as Chey had suggested. "So..." I began, trying not to sound pushy. He looked at me from across the table with an expression I was unable to read. It seemed to be a mixture of pain, sadness, and boredom. He seemed so different from earlier. "If you don't mind me asking, what was your human life like?" I smiled a bit and folded my hands together across the table. My smile quickly turned downward though, as I noticed the bit of pain in his eyes intensify. I quickly added, "But, I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to or anything. I was just curious, you know..." GOD. I'm a big stupid freaking IDIOT, I told myself, understanding him a little better. Now I knew how wanting to crawl under the table and hide felt.

Luckily for me, the sound of a bell ringing at the head of the table took the attention of everyone, even Jasper. I sighed with relief, yet also with guilt. I was probably too happy to have been relieved of the pressure of an awkward conversation with him, but also guilty that I hadn't had time to make things right. I would have to make things up to him later; right now, all attention was to be focused on Aro, whether we wished it or not.

I looked up from the tablecloth to see Aro smiling at his dinner guests. He looked from left to right, up and down the table before his eyes landed on Carlisle and Jasper. "My friends, fellow Volturi, I would like you all to bring forth a warm welcome to two of my dearest friends." He gestured to the two men sitting across from Chey and I. "Carlisle, Jasper," he acknowledged them. Carlisle smiled a bit and nodded his head once, while Jasper's expression remained emotionless. He simply nodded just as Carlisle had toward Aro. Aro looked back out to the entire table of guests, but let his eyes settle on Chey and I for a brief second, as if in a warning kind of 'don't do anything you'd regret while they're here' look. I noticed Chey fidget a bit in her seat. It was no secret to Aro that we enjoyed spying around (or as we preferred to call it, "clever investigating"). There was no doubt about it that he would send someone, Felix or Heidi most likely, to watch and make sure we didn't start anything while Jasper and Carlisle were around.

Chey nudged me and whispered so quietly that only the two of us could hear, "Alec's looking at you." I glanced around the table, searching for him. He was sitting between Jane and Aro. He was, indeed looking at me. I caught his eye for two seconds, before staring at the ground. I then looked at Jasper's pained face.


	5. Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

Aro clapped his hands three times, and all eyes were on him, except mine. I looked up once. Aro had a wide, proud smile on his face. He went out of his way to do something amazing again, didn't he? I sighed and twiddled my thumbs.

"My friends, my family," said Aro, looking around the table. "I have imported the finest blood for our guests. Felix, bring out the pope!"

Before anyone could say anything, or Felix could even bring it out, Carlisle stood up.

"You killed the pope?" he shouted in a rash, worried voice. All eyes had transferred from Aro to Carlisle, and Aro's smile had faded. I began to quietly laugh; only Hunter could hear me. She didn't laugh with me. She was too infatuated with Jasper.

Aro's calm eyes met Carlisle's frantic eyes, and for a moment it was almost as if they were sharing a bond. I could hear Carlisle taking deep breaths.

"Calmarsi." Aro said directly to Carlisle.

"The whole Vatican will be in a frenzy! The Catholic Church is screwed! Oh my God, you killed the pope! I will not calm down, Aro!" hissed Carlisle angrily.

Aro cleared his throat. Marcus and Caius both exchanged looks. What'd they do, kill the rest of the Vatican? I listened to Aro's soft voice, "Actually, we killed the Vatican." Oh God, those idiots! Did they have any idea how this would impact the rest of the world? I took a deep breath and then stood up. Hunter pulled on my shirt, and softly whispered, "What are you doing? You're going to get us kicked out." I shook my head. All eyes were on me, now.

"The two of you need to calm," I said quietly. "Aro, I believe Carlisle has a point. It wasn't your best idea to kill the Pope, along with the Vatican. And, Carlisle, Aro went through all that trouble to make a good meal for you and Jasper, no matter how rash it was. You should, at the very least be grateful. After all, it's the thought that counts."

I was worried that Aro wouldn't approve of what I said about him, but it had to be said. He didn't show a reaction. His face was the same as before I had said anything. Carlisle's was flushed, yet surprised. I wondered if that was good or bad. Embarrassed, I sat down. Hunter gave me a look that said, 'what the hell were you thinking?' and I knew I was in trouble. I sighed, and stared at my feet. The floor's so shiny, I thought.

"Well said, Chey." I looked up at Aro. He was smiling. I felt relief overcome my body. I gave Hunter an 'I told you so' look. Carlisle sat down, but Aro remained standing.

"I apologize for screwing up the Catholics, Carlisle." Aro said. It was actually believable. "I truly do regret it." It took all my strength not to roll my eyes. Aro was such a liar, it was insane. I bit my lip as Carlisle spoke. Jasper stared up at him impatiently. Carlisle took deep, slow breaths. I stared at him in admire. He wasn't calm, but it seemed as if he accepted Aro's apology.

"Well," he said softly. "We wouldn't have eaten that, anyways." I raised my eyebrow. What'd he think we were trying to do, poison him?

"Oh? Why is that?" asked Aro.

Carlisle smiled. "Jasper and I are vegetarian vampires."

Vegetarian? Was I missing something? I sunk down in my seat. What did that mean, anyways? They starved themselves? They only ate Jews?

"Oh." Aro said in surprise. "That shouldn't be a problem. Felix!"

Felix stood up. "Yes, Master?"

"Go fetch some grizzlies," Aro demanded. And within seconds, Felix was gone. I felt him zip past me. "I suppose we shouldn't let such a feast go to waste. Demetri?"

I felt my temperature rise as Aro said Demetri's name. As soon as Aro sat down, and everyone calmed down and began to talk, I turned to Carlisle.

"What's a vegetarian vampire?" I asked him. The corner of his lips turned up. I had a feeling this would be a long story. I listened carefully as he explained. It was, to my surprise, interesting. I felt a warm substance hit my lap. I looked down. Blood? I looked up. There stood Demetri, looking proud.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." I shouted. "You fucking bastard!"

I gritted my teeth. The room, yet again, went silent. I was supposed to be the one who embarrasses, not the embarrassee. I gently placed my hand around his neck. I felt a rush of air, and Aro's presence. Fuck. I kept repeating the same four words over and over again in my mind, I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die… I removed my hand and looked down. Demetri rubbed his neck.

"Sit down." Aro ordered sharply. I did as told. Demetri looked at me as if I were some insane bitch. Carlisle looked nervous, and Aro looked pissed. Great, just great.


End file.
